Blood Bond
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.  Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.
1. When It Started

My Babysitter's a Vampire

Blood Bond

Ethan/Jesse

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.

Chapter 1: When It Started

Jesse's PoV

'Sarah needs to learn that no goes against me' I thought as I held the struggling piece of meat that she called her friend. I realized then that I knew just what to do.

I looked back up at Sarah and Erica and said "We'll see" and thats when I pulled his arm up, pushed away his sleeve at bit him, and it wasnt what I expect coming from him.

His blood tasted like nothing Ive ever had before. I could taste the power of the seer in him, but thats not what Im tasting from him. It was addictive and strong, and it took all of my will power to pry my mouth from his wrist.

Next thing I knew I was smiling from the taste of blood on my lips after such a long time. I was blown from my trance when I saw him groaning in pain from the transformation that was going on. I saw Sarah and Erica looking down at him and then that Benny kid came running in and yelling his name.

"Either you become one of us, or he does. Its your choice" I opened the doors behind me so I could escape. "See you soon" and then I vanished from their sight.

But I stayed close to see what Sarah's choice was going to be, and just like I thought she bite him to save his life. For some reason I was happy that he was still alive and I knew that I was going to find out why.

That's when I fled the school, for now.

Ethan's PoV

I didnt expect Jesse to just come out and bite me like that. The pain was too much as he took my blood, but there was more than pain from the bite. There was a hint of what seemed to be... pleasure? It was one of those things that cant be described, that you have to feel for yourself in order to understand.

I groaned from the pain and next thing I knew that I was on the floor going through the fledgling. I didnt even hear Benny shouting my name, all I heard was my heart beat going 100 miles an hour and all I felt around me was Jesse. I could feel that Jesse was still hear and that was the only thing on my mind when I passed out.


	2. A Connection

My Baby Sitter's a Vampire

Blood Bond

Ethan/Jesse

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.

Chapter 2: A Connection

Jesse's PoV

I ran as fast as my vampire speed could take me, and that bite was still on my mind no matter how fast I ran. I finally stopped when I reached the cemetary, it is a good thing im dead or else I would have passed out from running so long.

His taste couldnt leave my lips as I wiped the blood away with my tongue. I growled in frustration and kicked the nearest head stone and it broke into pieces. I kept repeating the same question over and over in my head...

Why wont he leave my mind?

And little did I see what was coming when i touched my lips and felt some blood still lingering there. My eyes clouded up and my vision blurred as something popped into my mind...

_Ethan and I were at the place where he "killed me" the night I tried to go through with my plan. We were standing infront of Sarah and that loser Benny. Benny through a wooden stake at me and then out of nowhere Ethan pushed me over and took the stake to the heart. He died quickly with a scream of my name._

_Sarah ran over to me and without warning stabbed me with a dagger covered in holy water, and then I died crying Ethan's name._

My mind cleared up as soon as my body was destroyed. I felt shocked over seeing this. Somehow when I drank Ethan's blood, I got his power. "How is this possible" I said to myself.

What I didnt know is that Ethan had the same vision and was wondering the same thing.

Ethan's PoV

Where did that vision come from? I usually have to touch something in order to see something, the only thing I was holding was... the bite mark!

It made me realize that there was more going on here than Im guessing Jesse and I thought. So as soon as they leave, Im going to...

"Ethan!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Benny who had shouted out my name. I looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Are you okay? We just saw you zone out" he asked me with a concerned tone in his voice.

"He just needs to sleep dear, we should leave him alone so he can rest" spoke his grandmother. This is the perfect excuse that I needed. I did a fake yawn and it must of worked because they all said their goodbyes and left.

Thats when I reached under my bed and found the copy of Benny's spellbook he was cool enough to make for me in case I needed it. I flipped through it until I found the page I was looking for.

Sending A Mind Message

_In times of crisis or great importance, the priests of the Earth created this spell to be able to send special messages to the person of their choice._

_This spell is tricky because someone can intercept your message and then it wouldnt get sent through completely._

_This spell is also trouble because it cant be used between any two people. Each person mush have a special connection with the other in order for the spell to go through with greatest chance of not being taken._

_Now, these are the key things that are required for the spell to be executed properly:_

_A flower scented candle_

_Your message written in your blood_

_A part of the other person_

_One purple fire match (made from any purple flower)_

_When you have all things prepared, follow these steps to send your message_

_Light your scented candle and wait for the flame to change from red and orange to purple, the color of spirit_

_Take the part of the other and place it over the flame where it will burn down to show the name of the person you wish to send it to._

_Take your message and place only the corner of it into the flame and say the spell 3 times while in your mind, say the message._

_This is the spell: I wish to find the connection of minds_

_*Seers have the best mind connection for this task*_

It was a good thing that Ive seen this spell before, or I wouldnt have what I needed to go through with it. All I needed to do was go over to my closet and grab them (I hid them for safe keeping) and set everything up.

In five stort minutes I was sitting on the floor doing the last part of the spell.

"I wish to find the connection of minds" (one)

"I wish to find the connection of minds (two)

" I wish to find the connection of minds" (three)

A beautiful thing happened after I said the spell one last time. The flame turned into a eagle and swept out of the room to deliver its message, and then the room was covered in darkness as flame faded into the night.


	3. One Meeting,Two Realizations

My Baby Sitters a Vampire

Blood Bond

Ethan/Jesse

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.

Chapter 3: One Meeting, Two Realizations

Jesse's PoV

I just stood there like a statue, not knowing what I should do next. My mind was at a blank, it felt like it wasnt even there. I am frozen where I stand, my feet wont move no matter how much I will them too. It was as if some kind of magical force was keeping me from leaving the graveyard.

And I was right. I heard a loud noise, it sound like it came from some kind of bird. I looked behind me and saw a magnificent purple hawk flying toward me at a fast speed. It came closer and closer until it went right through me.

A flash went through my body and then, a voice came through my ears. The voice I could tell was coming from him. He was sending me a message.

_Jesse,_

_If this spell worked, it means that you can hear my voice in your mind right now. I am sending you a message, because I want us to see eachother and find out about this connection. I know you feel it too, or else you wouldnt be hearing me right now. Meet me outside of my house, at the spot where I.. thought I killed you. I swear that I wont try anything, but if you do, I will have but no choice to try and kill you the right way this time._

_I hopefully will see you at midnight tonight._

_Ethan_

So he felt it too? I never thought I would actually smile at something like this, especially when it was coming from "a piece of meat." The numb feeling that consumed my body left after the message was finished, so that probably means I can move again. So, first in my mind I looked to find the place Ethan was talking about, and then I was off.

Ethan's PoV

11:55 p.m

I saw the time and knew that if he had gotten the message, he would be waiting outside for me soon. So as quickly and quietly as I could I crept through the house so I wouldnt wake my family. It was a good thing that Benny didnt stay the night, or this would be alot harder. In fact, I wouldnt have been able to do the spell if he was here.

And in no time I was at the door, I could feel that something was outside waiting. 'That must be Jesse' I thought as I took a deep breath and stepped outside. And my feelings were confirmed as I saw him, arms crossed and leaning against the door where he "died."

"I didnt think you would show up, after all I did try to kill you twice" I said after an akward silence, you couldve cut through the air with a knife. Jesse laughed at the comment.

"I know exactly what you mean" He said with a chuckle that made my heart skip a beat, which was one of things I needed to talk about. I took another this meeting.

"Listen Jesse about that bite, I felt something and I dont know exactly how to explain it but it felt good. I know that sounds wrong and this might too but I cant get you out of my head and that vision that I saw and I believe you saw too shocked me because I never thought that something like that would happen."

I had to stop talking to catch my breath and I looked over to see that he was just staring at me. He nodded in my direction, which means that he says I can continue with my lack of a better word, rant.

"I didnt even know that someone else could see the same things that I did. Also, I can feel whenever your near me and that isnt something I can explain. All I know is that there must be some kind of connection because the mind message spell actually wor..." I was stopped right there by... Jesse and he was kissing me!

I didnt know how to react to something so sudden and unexpected. But it was the most intense pleasure I had ever felt, my mind took control then and before I knew it, I was kissing him back.

We had the break apart after a few minutes so I could catch my breath. If someone saw us right then, they would that something happen because my breathing was labored and our skin was flushed with a very light pink tint to it.

I wasnt against what he did, but I still had to ask:

"Why did you just kiss me?"

Jesse's PoV

I never knew that one person could talk so fast and not need to breath every ten seconds, he only needed to stop once before I told him he could move on. And then he talked even faster, thats when I walked over to him and pushed my lips onto his and it felt different, but in a good way.

Ive kissed plenty of girls before and it was great, but with Ethan if felt like I was actually alive again. If I was actually alive, my heart would have stopped when he kissed me back. I would have stayed there, but he was running out of breath, so I pulled back so he could actually have air return to his lungs.

When he was finished, he looked up at me and asked:

"Why did you just kiss me?" I just smiled at his confused expression and the blush that was spreading on his cheeks.

"I kissed you because I needed to shut you up so I could tell you that I agree and that..." I stopped there I saw in his eyes that he knew what I was talking about.

"That you may have feelings for me" he said with a smile, I shoke my head and the smile fell from his face. I just sighed and grabbed his and pulled him closer so that we are just an inch apart and just said:

"I do have feelings for you, and maybe you would be willing to make this work, but slow?" I waited for his answer, and all he did was just stare at me.

He looked shocked and awstruck at what I said, it made me think that he didnt want to try this. 'Probably because Ive almost killed him twice' I thought as I let go of his uninjured wrist.

I was about to run off when he tapped my shoulder, I turned around and he grabbed me by the neck and pulled me until you lips were touching again. He moaned at the contact, which gave me room to slither my tongue into his mouth, but thats when he broke it off.

"So is that a yes?" I asked him hopefully. He smiled at me and nodded. I didnt know what to do so I just pulled him into a hug.

Not knowing that someone was watching us.

Sorry about the cliffhanger and I know that Jesse and Ethan are out of character, I'll do more research (I mean watch the episodes and movie again) if you think I should.

Spoiler Alert!

The person who is watching them is who you would least expect, and they were only in one chapter so far.


	4. A secret that could Kill

My Baby Sitters a Vampire

Blood Bond

Ethan/Jesse

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.

Chapter 4: Secrets that could Kill

Ethan's PoV

A clapping was heard from the bushes which made us break apart faster than Jesse could run. We both looked over to see... Erica watching us with a smirk place on her face, she looked too happy that she saw us together and that one of us wasnt dead.

"Well well well, what do we have here? I never thought that Jesse of all people would be kissing a mortal guy, what would everyone think?" she spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"What I do is none of your business Erica, espcially who I see" Jesse told Erica with anger dripping from his voice like poison.

"Actually it is my business since you put me in a trace earlier and you turned my best friend into a vampire forever!" I could tell that she getting madder and madder with everyword that came from here mouth.

The next thing I knew she had me up against the tree by the neck with her fangs bared at me, she was getting angry with me now. Jesse tried to come toward me but Erica pushed him back with her free arm.

"Come at him again and I'll break his neck" and that made him freeze completely. Erican smiled like she had won, but good thing I came prepared. While she was looking over at Jesse, I managed to pull out the holy water that I brought just in case he didnt want to talk.

"Hey Erica"

She turned around and I sprayed the water right in her eyes. She screamed and cringed away putting her hands to her face. I fell to the ground and rubber my soar neck while trying to catch my breath. Jesse came over and lifted me in his arms and flew me up to me bedroom, so Erica couldnt come barging in without waking my parents and risking her being exposed.

"That was a very smart move you did back there, but where did you get the holy water?" Jesse asked me with praise and curiosity in his voice.

"I always keep a stash of this kind of stuff in my room for protection"

"Good move, just dont use any on me" I laughed but then stopped because he was actually serious. I grabbed his hand and said:

"I promise that I wont do what I just did to Erica to you" He smiled at me and I just moved in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then he was just gone.

The Next Morning

Jesse's PoV

This morning I knew that my idea would cause alot of heads to turn and that Erica,Sarah and Benny would want to kill me more, but I wanted to do this. People havent seem me in months, and being the bad boy of the school they would probably think my "parents" sent me somewhere so I could be straighted up. And if they asked, that would be my cover story.

But there are some people who know exactly where I was, buried underground for those months. And they are as you know Erica,Sarah,Benny and Ethan.

And as I walked into the school, I knew I was signing my own death warrent for showing my face here again. And I was right.

Since I was gone for so long, I had to start my senior year again with the same agenda and same locker. And I found a welcome back party stand there, it was none other than Sarah and Erica.

Sarah looked like she wanted to bite my head off, but Erica was ten times worse because of what happened last night. You could still see where the holy water hit her in the face. All I needed to do was act normal.

"Hello ladies, it is wonderful to see you again." I said with a smile and my voice full of sarcasm.

"Cut the crap Jesse, Erica told me what happened last night" Sarah told me with her stronger with everyword. I growled and glared over at Erica, who just looked smug, like she had won. The bell rang just after, and I was happy that the school had my back for once.

"While Id love to be late for class and talk to you two, I cant afford to be late on my first day back so goodbye" and I just walked off. I felt someone grabbed my arm and whisper "Id be careful if I were you with Ethan, but this secret could get you both kill forever" I growled when Erica walked off ahead of me. It wasnt that she was telling me what to do that made me mad, it was the fact that she was right. If we werent careful, Ethan and I could die.

"This is going to be a long day" I said outloud as I walked to my first class of the day.


	5. An Early End to the Day

My Baby Sitters a Vampire

Blood Bond

Ethan/Jesse

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.

And just to let you know, this whole chapter is going to be from Jesse's point of view.

Chapter 5: An Early End of the Day

Jesse's PoV

1st Period

History

I arrived in class just as the bell rang again, and it was a good thing that the teacher usually came in last. Or I would have been in alot of trouble, which being me I could've gotten out of quickly. Just because I was gone, doesnt mean Ive lost my reputation around here. And if someone did, I'll just remind them of how I can be.

Back to the first class of the day, history. History for me is just a waste of time. Everything that we learned about I lived through, so this was just a reminder of how old I really am. And let me just say, we go way back in this class.

My thoughts of the past we interrupted by Mr Simmons when he called my name. I just gave him a nod and he just repeated my name, this was getting really annoying so I just growled "here".

"Well well, I never thought that you would come back to school Jesse" he told me with a small chuckle. This gave me the perfect opportunity to scare his pants off.

"Then you'll be shocked to hear that I came back out of my own free will" and the look on his face proved that I was right, in fact everyone had the same look on there face. I could hear people whispering 'why would I want to come back to school', I just smirked.

"Yeah, there are some things I want to change around here before I leave this hell hole forever." Saying things like this is in my nature, so no one care that I said hell.

"Ok, today class we will be starting a paper that will be worth half of your final grade this year and it must be on a historical figure that you learned about from my class only, it must be at least one thousand words or five pages. Extra credit will be given if you do both, you will be chosing your figure today and filling out a basic outline sheet. Try to fill it out without looking things up if you can, you may begin."

Oh my god, that man does not know how to shut his mouth. Everytime he gives us these harsh assignments or says something about history that I have to correct him fork, I just want to rip him to pieces with just my fangs. But then his horrible taste would be in my head forever. I shivered at the thought of that gross of a human being being stuck in my memory.

Back to the project, I know exactly who to do the project on. I knew the person very well and I still know them, its me. It's a good thing that we learned about my life this year or I would fail this paper and class.

Anyway, I looked at the outline sheet and it was all the basics of my life:

Date of birth

Date of death

Place of birth

And much much more, but it only tooke me 10 minutes to fill everything out. I didnt have to look up a single thing. By the time the period ended, I had already 500 words down.

Period 2

Gym

Finally, a class that I can enjoy. This probably the only class that I take that I actually enjoy and participate in. This gym class is coed and it is a mix of all grades, so I gives me a chance to show off and scare the younger kids. That doesnt just mean the ninth graders, everyone in the school is younger than me.

My gym period isnt going to be good today because I remembered that I have it with Sarah,Erica and Benny, and he isnt going to be thrilled to see that I am back in school. Ethan I hope will be fine, but a bit scared.

"Why are you still here?" I heard someone shout at me from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Sarah glaring at me, and if looks could kill I wouldnt be standing.

"Easy there princess, what did I do?"

A sharp pain formed in my face, Sarah had just slapped me. I rubbed my cheek, a slap from a vampire could break your face.

"What did you do? You turned me into a vampire and then bite Ethan!"

"He's alive, so why are you mad at me?"

"Because I have to hurt him now and tell him I cant be friends anymore"

Oh, I forgot that vampires get an addiction to the blood of the person that turned them into a full vampire. Vampires do one of three things to them:

1. Keep them as a personal blood bank

2. Suck them dry

them away

Knowing Sarah, I hope that she does number three, cuz Ethan cant die.

"Tell who you cant be friends?" a voice rang over Sarah and I. We both looked to see Ethan standing behind us. He was only wearing shorts, no t-shirt or anything to cover his upper body. All that hunting creatures is really paying off because he is getting so muscle.

I must have been staring because he was blushing and I heard Sarah giggle. 'She must think he's blushing at her' I thought.

Before I could say anything, the bell rang across the room in an echo of noise. The gym teacher told us that we had a choice of going outside to play volleyball or stay inside and play basketball or practice archery.

I decided to try my hand at archery, I havent do so since I was 100 years old. So I went over and grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows, then moved to one of the targets. The last one avaliable happened to be occupied by none other that Ethan. Sarah and the others had gone outside to play volleyball. This gives me some time to be alone (sort of) with him.

I saw that he was having trouble getting into the right position. So I walked over to help. He tensed up when I touched his should.

"Just relax, I wont bite" I whispered against his neck, which made him shiver, I smiled knowing I had this effect on him. In no time he lined up and shot, making the arrow go through the air and into the bullseye. He yelled out as it hit his mark and started jumping up and down. I had the place both hands firmly on his shoulders to stop him so he didnt humiliate himself.

"Thanks Jesse" he smiled at me and quickly pecked me on the cheek.

"Aww, now isnt that sweet" an unknown voice said infront of us. We both looked over to see an older looking mad dressed in all black with blood red eyes. If I remeber correctly, there is only one vampire that has that shade of red eyes or red eyes at all.

"Xavier" I whispered to myself but I could tell that Ethan heard me because he was staring at me.

"Who's Xavier?" he asked.

"The only thing you need to know right now is that we are going to be leaving school early."


	6. Jesse's Past and Ethan's Confession

My Baby Sitters a Vampire

Blood Bond

Ethan/Jesse

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.

This chapter is going to be all from Ethan's point of view

Chapter 6: Jesse's Mentor and Ethan's Confession

Ethan's PoV

Why wont Jesse tell me about this strange than? And what does he want with Jesse anyway? But I knew I would figure it out as we left the school through the gym exit. This has to be vampire business because if it wasnt, they could talk in the school. I could tell that things were going to go south from here.

I looked over and Jesse next to me and by the look on his face, he wasnt happy that this guy is here. But you cant blame him, this guy looks like bad news. He did look familiar in some way, but I dont know how.

Anyway, we kept walking until we reached the edge of the woods near the back of the school.

"What are you doing here? I thought that I killed you a long time ago!" Jesse practically shouted at the mystery man (at least to me he is).

"What, no hello for your mentor?" he said with the same sarcastic voice that Jesse and Erica used all the time. I looked between them and you could feel the tension in the air around us. Anger filled my veins because no one noticed me, they probably forgot I was even here.

"Who are you?" I couldnt stop myself from asking.

"Well well well, it seems that your precious boyfriend doesnt know everything about you" the man Xavier said toward Jesse in a mocking tone that had me holding Jesse back so he wouldnt kill him.

Next thing I knew he was running at me and held me against him with a dagger grazing my neck. The sharp edge of the blade pressed into my skin without drawing blood. Jesse stood there growling at Xavier with his fangs barred together. I tried to break free by struggling against his grip but he pulled tighter and pushed the blade harder against my neck. It was just hard enough for blood to spill out.

Xavier pulled me even more closer to get the scent of my blood. It must be strong because Jesse was sniffing the air and had a glazed look in his eye. My eyes widened when he took the dagger and licked the small trail of blood from its sharp side.

"Jesse, you always knew how to pick the one's with the best blood" Xavier said with a sickening voice that made me shiver like the air was below zero. If Jesse could've gotten any angier, he just did after what he said.

"He is different than all those witches and priest, he is not going to die by my hands" Jesse told the man with a seriousness in his voice that couldnt be faked or bluffed. I smiled up at me and mouthed 'thank you'.

"What are you talking about Jesse?" I asked him with a plea, being in this mans arms instead of Jesse's is not something Im going to make a habit of. Jesse could tell that I looked scared but he must of saw what I was trying to tell him with my eyes, right?

"Ethan, I want to tell you but now's not a good time" he told me. I nodded as much as I could without being cut again.

Xavier laughed a creepy laugh and looked down at me with hunger in his eyes. Being buried underground for awhile must make a vampire hungry.

"Not worry Jesse, I think he will find out for himself"

With that he flashed his fangs and grabbed my to throw my head, exposing my neck more to him. And when he was just about to sink in, I grabbed the special bottle of holy water I kept with me and sprayed him in the mouth, almost like what I did to Erica.

He howled from the intense pain buring in his mouth and stumbled back, causing me to be freed of his grip. I let out the breath I didnt remember holding and ran over to Jesse. He grabbed my hand and we ran back in the direction of the school. When we entered the gym again the only people who we saw were Sarah, Erica and Benny, they were all glaring at Jesse.

'They probably think that he took me to try and kill me' I thought as we headed toward the exit, but our path was blocked by my so called friends.

"Let go of him Jesse, I have a wooden steak and Im not afraid to use it" Benny said while gripping said steak in his hands so tight his knuckles lost all color. I looked over at the girls and their fangs were barred at Jesse the same way his were about 5 minutes ago.

"Guys relax, he didnt do anything to me" I told them hoping they would all calm down.

"Then what are you doing with Jesse" Sarah asked, the tone of his voice told me that she was completely irritated and annoyed by this. After all, I am running around the school with her ex boyfriend who is also the guy who almost turned me.

I turned to Jesse and asked with my eyes if we could tell them. He must of known what I meant because he nodded and squezzed the hand I forgot he was holding. But I couldnt tell them myself, they would hate me knowing that I kept in from them. Friends like them come around only once in a life time, because how many people do you know that is friends with a vampire?

"Why dont you ask Erica? Im sure that she can tell you, after all its the reason she was sprayed with holy water" I told them.

Instantly all eyes were on Erica waiting for her to tell the secret that almost got her killed.

"Ok, since Ethan basically gave me permission to tell you here it is" she took a breath that she didnt even need and told them the big secret.

"Jesse and Ethan are dating"

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I felt it was needed or else some people wouldnt continue.


	7. Feelings Revealed

My Baby Sitters a Vampire

Blood Bond

Ethan/Jesse

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.

Chapter 7: Feelings Revealed

Sarah's PoV

Did I just hear that right? Jesse and Ethan are dating? Erica better not be lying or that would be the lowest thing she has ever done. I mean come on, Jesse is the ex that turned me into a vampire and Ethan is the guy Ive had a crush on ever since he "killed" Jesse. To think I thought that Ethan actually liked me. Is everything I know a lie?

"You CANNOT be serious!" I practically screamed at Erica, Ethan and Jesse. Ethan shrank into Jesse at my cry, Erica just stood there probably waiting for a fight to break out and Benny was looking everywhere but at us.

"Sarah"

I looked over to see Ethan crying, and these tears werent angry ones from my outburst. Ethan was sad because of my reaction. I have never seen him cry and it wasnt a sight that I would ever want to see again. Seeing one of your friends feels like your heart has split in two. I dont have a heart, but the feeling is still the same.

I didnt have the heart to talk to him. I was afraid that I would upset him more. Lucky for me, Benny was the one to speak first.

"Why didnt you tell us E?" he asked and it sounded like he was close to tears. Having your best friend lie to you about something like this isnt a happy feeling.

"Because I figured that you would hate and then you would kill Jesse" he told us. Ethan thinks we would hate him? No one could hate him. He is the nicest person that you could ever meet. Of course we are angry, but we can get over it, after all we are teenagers. Well, Benny is anyway but I am seventeen so techinally I am a teenager.

"We could never hate you Ethan, you are too good a person" I told him with a watery smile. Tears were starting to form in my eyes as well.

He walked over to Benny and I and gave us both a hug that we returned instantly. When we pulled away Jesse was staring at us with a sad look in his eyes. 'He must think that Ethan is going to leave him' I thought to myself as Ethan walked back over to him.

Jesse's PoV

Damn you Xavier! Not only have you come back into my life, you most likely destroyed the only person Ive ever really cared about in the many decades I have lived.

As Ethan walked back over, a dreaded feeling formed where my heart should be (he has a heart but its not in his body, that will come later). Inside it felt like Ethan was going to get rid of me so he could stay friends with Sarah and whats his name... oh Benny.

"Jesse I..." I stopped him right there by covering his mouth with my hands. I couldnt hear him say what he wanted to.

"Ethan I understand that you want to stay friends with them, so I will get out of your way and deal with Xavier on my own."

Then I just walked away from my life, the one that was actually important to me, the one that I will always remember. What I didnt expect was Ethan running after me. I turned around was suprised when I felt Ethan's lips connected to mine. We pulled apart after what felt like years, but I didnt see the usual smile on his face. His smile was sad and you could see the crystal clear tears running down his face the same way it rained.

"What's wrong angel?" I asked him as I cupped his face and wiped the tears away. A smile graced his face, I figured that he liked the name I gave him. It was ironic though, an angel dating a vampire.

"I just cant believe that you think that I would leave you for my friends" Ethan told me, taking my hands and linking them with his.

"I love you"

I looked down at him in shock. Did he just say that he loved me? If I had a heart, it would be beating faster than I could run.

"I love you too Ethan" His response was another kiss to my lips. I smiled into it and pushed forward more. He pushed back and kissed me the way Sarah use to, but so much better.

Ethan was the first to pull away. In his eyes I could see that he had something on his mind.

"What's bothering you Ethan?" I asked him in concern.

"Jesse, you have to tell me all you know and did with this Xavier guy. I cant help you if I dont know anything about him" he told me. In his eyes I could see that he is scared of something happening to be.

"Ok, but you have to promise me that if something happens, you will kill him no matter what he says" I urged him to agree. Ethan doesnt know (yet) that Xavier's best at getting into people's heads.

"I promise"

The next chapter will tell you everything about Xavier. Will Erica, Sarah and Benny help get rid of him? Wait and see


	8. Jesse's Turn

My Baby Sitters a Vampire

Blood Bond

Ethan/Jesse

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.

Chapter 8: Jesse's Turn

Ethan's PoV

As we walked back into the gym to join the others, I kept thinking about how helpful they are going to be. If we is a threat to me Im sure they would help but if he's not, they wouldnt care and just let Jesse get killed by the guy. I had to convince them that helping Jesse would be helping me too.

"Well well, look who decided to come back" Erica said in her usual bitch tone. I rolled my eyes, knowing that this was just the way she acted ever since she was turned.

"You better watch your mouth princess" Jesse growled and stepped toward her. I moved between and pushed them away from eachother so they wouldnt kill eachother.

"Look, I know you all hate Jesse but if you try to kill him remember that I always carry holy water and wooden staked" I told the girls angerly. They both stepped back looking scared, which is good cuz thats what I was going for.

"Jesse why dont you start talking about this Xavier dude who almost killed E" I heard Benny say trying to disapate the tension around us. He nodded and motioned for all of us to sit down on the bleachers. Erica sat next to Sarah who sat next Benny who sat next to me while I sat at the end with Jesse.

"Ok, I meet Xavier when I was..."

No One's PoV

_It was the 19th century, a long time before the city was renamed. Jesse was seventeen when he meet Dr. Xavier Black, the local physician. He had scratched up his arm pretty bad when he was running through town and fell trying to make it to church on time. The doctor had seen the fall since he didnt attend church due to his important job and rushed Jesse into his office quickly._

_He examined his arm and told him that he needed to wrap it up with some medication and he would be fine in a few weeks, but he had to come back two times a week to have a new wrap applied to his arm._

_But when Dr. Xavier went to apply the wrap,the strong scent of his blood flew up inside his body. The smell was so irresistable to the doctor because he hasnt feed in months. He couldnt take it and dug his fans into the slender neck of his patient. When Jesse tried to scream, a hand was clasped over his mouth to silence him. Soon all Jesse saw was black._

_Xavier withdrew and licked the blood off his lips. He looked down to admire his work, the change was already beginning. Xavier hadnt taken enough blood to kill him. He took enough to turn him into what he was, a vampire..._

"So he was the one that turned you?" Ethan asked Jesse. He nodded slowly. Today he could still feel the pain of the bite that changed his life forever.

"If he hadnt turned me that day, I would have never met any of you" Jesse told everyone, specifically Ethan. Ethan leaned up and gave him a quick peck while the others were making either kissy faces or gagging noises.

"Come on Jesse, what happened next?" Sarah asked. Jesse hadnt told anyone about his past before.

"Let me see... when I woke up..."

_Once the darkness faded away, his eyes opened up to find an unfamiliar place. The walls were stained a deep red with shelves filled with strange item such as dragon scales, phoniex feathers and other things. Jesse saw the room contained no windows, the only light came from torches lining the walls between the shelves._

_He walked over to the only door to find it locked. He thinks that he is no longer in town, for he knows every inch of the town he grew up in. Muffled sounds could be heard from behind the door so he moved quickly moved back to the bed. Just as the door opened he landed on the bed and closed his eyes._

_The door opened to reveal Xavier Black (of course) dressed completely in black instead of his usual white uniform. The moon was out, so he could show his real form. He looked down at his latest prey, he had alot of work to do with his new "apprentice."_

_Xavier had a different taste in humans. He was the only male vampire that he knew of, that prefered male victims instead of female. Dr. Xavier Black is a homosexual vampire, which would cause him to die more than one death. Back then it was a crime against mother nature herself to be a vampire or homosexual. His head would roll and his body would burn to insure that he pay for his crime._

_"I know your awake Jesse" he told Jesse..._

"Wait, that dude is gay?" Benny question. All Jesse had to do was nod and all hell broke loose. The girls started screaming at eachother and Benny was just freaking out on his own. Ethan was just stonefaced and gazing ahead at nothing.

"Why was he a gay vampire?" Erica asked.

"Because it is said that male witches and more have stronger powers than females" Jesse told them.

"But why did he come here? What power does he want?" Ethan asked worriedly. Jesse tried to look away from Ethan because the answer to devestate him.

"Jesse, who's power does he want!" Sarah scream. Jesse looked over at Ethan and startd him deep in the eyes.

"Yours"


	9. His First Kill

My Baby Sitters a Vampire

Blood Bond

Ethan/Jesse

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.

I metioned that in one chapter everything was going to be said about Xavier... I decided to put it in parts, so I could have more chapters.

Chapter 9: His First Kill

No One's PoV

Everyone was shocked at the truth, Xavier wants the power of the seer. That ability to see into the future is one of the greatest gifts a person could ask for, espcially a vampire. It is unknow to most that a vampire created the power. Some vampires have dedicated their lives to find a way to become human but by mistake create things much greater.

"He wa... wants me?" Ethan stuttered. Jesse pulled him close as he felt the liquid only our eyes could make fall onto his shirt.

"Why dont I just continue this?" they all nodded.

_When Jesse stared up into the eyes of the man who he thought killed him, he saw nothing but a deep black._

_"What did you do to me?" He shouted up at the "doctor". He just laughed and moved the collar of his shirt to reveal the bite mark that was still present. _

_"I turned you into one of my own, your a vampire now" he said in complete delight. Jesse's eyes widened as big as the moon. 'I cant be a vampire!' he thought._

_"Sorry but its true, dont worry about the bite though. It will disappear when you claim your first victim, which I will gladly pick out for you" Xavier told the young man._

_"But why did you choose me?"_

_"Because you are perfect for seducing young ones for their powers"_

_Jesse was shocked at this story. He didnt expect to be turned to be a witch hunter._

"So thats why you were turned" Ethan said.

"Only one thing came out of me being a vampire, and its you Ethan" Jesse told him.

"Whatever, just get to the part where you killed you first person" Erica said, getting annoyed with all the romantic junk.

"Ok..."

_For the past month Xavier trained Jesse as his vampire apprentice. He taught he everything he needed to know. No going to church, dont get garlic, dont work with wood and most important, how to blend in. Some people were also trained, but to find and kill vampires. But they only hunted at night, since vampires hated sunlight._

_But there's something that they dont know. Vampires can survive in sunlight. It's at that time that Dr. Xavier Black sent Jesse to find his first prey, the ministers daughter Isabel Woods. Secretly hidden from her father, Isabel is a High Earth Priestess. Everynight she goes throughout the town to spread her magic. She has cured illness and stopped deaths that the doctor couldnt, everyone thought it was just miracles._

_Certain people believed that if their physician couldnt create these miracles, that he should step down and the one responsible take his place. But Xavier wasnt going to have all his work go to waste, thats where his little slave comes in._

_Jesse walked through town searching for the red headed beauty. When he stopped her outside the church sitting at the fountain, he knew that he couldnt fail without his own undead blood being spilt._

_"Excuse me Isabel" Jesse spoke out as he reached his destination. She looked up at him with a curious glaze covering her eyes._

_"How my I help you Jesse?" she asked with a kindess that only one who worked directly with the church could speak._

_"Can you acompany to the woods for something important" he asked her, hoping the nervousness in his voices wasnt noticed. She must not have noticed because she nodded._

_He grabbed her hand and took her on the five minute walk that lead to the area in the woods where he would commit the ultimate crime._

_"What is it that you need me to do Jesse" she asked but she saw something that horrified her. The bite mark on his neck was visible._

_"Im sorry" and then he lunged. The fangs cut threw her neck like butter. You could tell what kind of powers she had by the taste of her blood. She could heal and control the element of nature. Power flowed through his vains, the energy was so strong it too all of his will power to keep going until the job was done._

_Once it was he withdrew and watched her drained body cripple to the group. His master came out soon after to see his work._

_"Excellent job, now give me the power" _

_Jesse knew what he had to do, he drew his sleeve and Xavier bit down to get the magic blood that still course threw his veins. He groaned from the pain, but he knew there was more to come..._

"I cant believe that you killed a chick that sounds totally hot" Benny cried at Jesse. Jesse just rolled his eyes and was about to continue when he heared footsteps coming from the gym exit. And there at the door was the "man of the hour".

"Telling your boyfriend about the good old days Jesse?" he asked him


	10. Taken and

My Baby Sitters a Vampire

Blood Bond

Ethan/Jesse

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother.

Warning! Slash! If you dont like it, then you shouldnt even be reading this fanfiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10: Taken and...

Ethan's PoV

"What do you want Xavier, Im kinda busy here" Jesse growled at him. He had that "im going to kill you a hundred times over" look in his eyes. I stood up and placed myself between my friends and the power hungry vampire.

"Back off Xavier, Im the one you want" I told him, hoping that if I gave him my power, he would spare the others. It wasnt likely to happen, but I had to try.

"Aww how sweet, but I need to drink your blood through a vampire to gain your power. Jesse has to bite the only man he has ever loved and not killed because of me or I kill him and make some other vampire suck you dry. They wont stop until your dead. Jesse is the only vampire I know that has the will power to not kill you." he explained to me.

The choices were either Jesse bite me and I become a vampire or dying. Jesse wouldnt have the heart to bite me, but Sarah has done it and if I asked I knew she would do it again.

"I know another vampire that has the will to not kill me, she has tasted my blood before" I said. Everyone knew exactly who I was talking about, they were all there after all.

"No, Ethan Im not going to bite you again. You'd be giving him exactly what he wants" Sarah cried out.

"Actually no, the power of the seeing the future cannot be transfered. It always stays who had been gifted with it. The power will only leave if the person is dead" Benny spoke up. I looked over at Sarah and Jesse, they both looked releaved that neither of them had to turn me.

Suddenly I found myself back into Xavier's arms. Everyone moved into a attack postion, but I knew they could see it was no use.

"Excellent, I could use another apprentice anyway. Ethan here is perfect" he spoke out to the group. I shivered when I felt his cold breathe on my neck.

"Goodbye"

And then we vanished from their sight.

TIMESKIP-TIMESKIP

Still Ethan's PoV

In what seemed to be like a blink of an eye, I was out of the gym into what looked like an old church. The walls were a dark white and vines were crawling toward the ceiling. A alter stood at the front that looked to be stained... red. Chains were also spread across the table and they looked to have been used recently. There was blood that was still wet spotting the cuffs and chain links.

_This must be where he brings his... meals. _

I was pulled out of my daze when I felt Xavier pushing me towards the alter, I tried to resist but he grabbed my arm and squeezed so tight I could almost feel it breaking.

Once we reached the alter he pushed me down and using his vampire speed chained me up before I could even move. I struggled to get out of them but I knew that there was no hope for me. A prickling wetness filled my eyes and warm drops cascaded down my cheeks... I was crying.

"Shhh relax, it will all be over soon"

But I didn't hear his words. My mind was clouded with all the things I have done and all the things I never got to do. And just as I felt his sharp fangs poke at my neck I said my final words:

"I love you Jesse"

Suddenly a flash appeared and Xavier was thrown across the room and landed in a heap near the door, his body unmoving. A loud clinking noise caught my ears and I looked to see that the chains had broken and fallen to the floor. I looked around, believing that Benny had found me and was saving me but he was no where in sight. That got me to thinking what else could be stronger than his magic, then it occured to me.

Jesse

A blood bond is one of the strongest types of magic known. It protects when the bonded is in danger. Jesse protected me from danger.

This revelation got me to decide to try and see how much farther this can go. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, focusing on Jesse, trying to get him to feel me here.

_Jesse please find me_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse's Pov

I sank to my knees as he took my Ethan away. I was the only one who wasn't reacting. Erica was comforting Sarah as she cried into her shoulder and Benny was freaking out, his magic getting out of control causing lights to break and books to fly. And I just sat there, not wanting to look away in hope that he would come back. But no matter how hard I stared he wouldn't come back.

I felt like I was going crazy because I could keep hearing his voice in my head. Putting my hands around my head I tried to block out the voices but they just kept getting louder and I could barely understand what they were saying.

But then four words stood out, it was so clear that he could have been saying it directly in my ear and I wouldn't have noticed the difference.

_Jesse please find me_

It was him. It was Ethan talking to me in my mind. It was the blood bond. So I focused on his voice and answered back hoping he could hear me.

_I hear you Ethan_

_Jesse? Oh thank god you heard me._

_Where are you Ethan?_

_I dont know. Jesse please help me!_

_Ethan it's okay. Take deep breaths and show me where you are_

_Okay_

A white cloud appeared over my sight and I could see nothing. But as the veil lifted I could see a dark room, old with vines. I could also see Xavier knocked out at the far side of the room.

_I got it Ethan, you will be home soon_

"Benny!"

I looked back to see his magic was still going crazy as he was, so I did the only thing I could think of.

I walked over and slapped him in the face.

Everything went quiet. Erica and Sarah were staring over at me and Benny was coming back to himself.

"Jesse? What is it?"

"Are there any spells that can transport Ethan back here?"

"Of course! But I need to know where he is first! Gosh I thought you knew about magic you leech"

"Benny I know where he is. Ethan showed me. Now tell us how to do the spell so we can get him back before Xavier kills him!" I was not in the mood for Benny's insults or snark.

Benny told me to stand infront of him with my back facing him. He then instructed me to focus on the image Ethan sent me and picture him there and once he appears, reach for him and pull him to our side.

Closing my eyes I focused and the white light appeared but this time I kept my eyes and something amazing happened, the image appeared in real life. Looking into it I felt like I was actually there. The image kept getting clearer and then a blur appeared. It formed arms, legs and a face that turned into Ethan's.

"Ethan!" I screamed into the image. Ethan turned around startled and a wave of relief covered his face.

"Ethan take my hands!" I reached out towards him and he reached towards me. And just as our hands locked I saw Xavier stir and look over at us with rage. Then with all my strength I pulled him towards us and into my arms. I closed my eyes just as he reached us and the image disappeared, his screaming voice echoing his anger.

Once the image was gone I pulled back and cupped Ethan's face in my hands looking for any signs of damage.

"Jesse don't worry about me I'm fi..." I didn't let him finish. I pulled him in and gave him a deep kiss, showing him all my worry.

"ETHAN!" Benny, Erica and Sarah all ran over and hugged Ethan while I stepped back and gave them some space. I walked outside and kept my eyes out for Xavier. I knew that he wouldn't give up until he won or turned into a pile of ash.

"What are you doing out here?" I knew without looking that it was Ethan.

"Watching"

"For what?"

"You know what"

I felt him move up behind me and wrap his arms around my neck. Grabbing his hands I squeezed them hard but soft enough so that it wouldn't hurt, for I was still afraid I was going to lose him.

"He won't come back tonight. He needs more time to plan his next attack. That gives us time to plan ours"

"I know. I just don't want to lose you"

He forced me to turn around and made me look into his eyes.

"You won't"

Grabbing me he pulled me in for another hug and we both refused to let go.

"I will protect you Ethan"

"I know"


	11. Yours

My Babysitter's a Vampire

Ethan/Jesse

Title: Blood Bond

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother. Warning! Slash! If you don't like it, then you shouldn't even be reading this fanfiction.

Author's Note: WARNING! At the request of a fan of this story at some point there will be a gay sex scene (although it will not be as hot and heavy as they wish because Ethan is still young and this needs to be somewhat decent in case I get judged for this). I will tell you when it comes and mark when it starts and ends for those who would wish to skip it. It may be in this chapter, if it is you'll see the markers.

Author's Note 2: I know that Jesse is OOC but the point of fanfiction is being able to change anything that want to from the real story into something else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11: Yours

Ethan's Pov

After everything that happened with Xavier at school I was so happy to go home but I knew it wasn't over yet. Jesse, Benny, Erica and Sarah were going to be here any minute to discuss what our next move is going to be. I wasn't looking forward to talking about it, he almost killed me a few times today and the wounds were still tender. But I knew that this had to be done, it would be better for everyone if he was gone sooner rather than later. This way we can all relax, until the newest supernatural disaster happens to find its way here.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the door opening and slamming shut, they are here. Jesse made a beeline for me and wrapped one arm around my waist, Benny sat on my other side and gave me a pat on the shoulder and an encouraging smile, Sarah kissed my forehead and sat across from us, and then finally there was Erica who just leaned against the wall not saying anything. She was still mad at me for spraying her in the face with holy water.

"Okay let's get to the point: Xavier wants Ethan and with his track record he will get him. He'll use him as a slave like he did with me, take him as a snack because of his special blood or..." Jesse trailed off, the last thing probably too horrible for him to say, but what's worst than being bled dry a centuries old vampire?

"Come on Jesse, don't stop at the good part" Erica spoke up and I could feel that she had a smirk on her face. Sarah glared and Jesse growled but it there on her face it stayed. So I turned around and looked her dead in the eye (no pun intended) and gave her a look that said 'I will stake you if you don't lose your attitude' and that did it.

"Just say it Jesse, I'm sure it's not that bad" I joked lightly but he wasn't in the joking mood, he was in the 'this is life or death and may be the most serious thing ever' mood. He took a deep breath that he didn't need and began to speak again.

"Xavier has been know to take mates and they always end up being human, powerful men with much to offer him. And once he's done he either kills them or keeps them. After all of my years serving him he has only ever kept one...me, but knowing him he will keep Ethan. A seer with rare blood, one of a kind would be a prize for any supernature creature... And he also loves taking things that belong to me"

Once he stopped we all took a moment to take this in. Xavier wanted more than I thought: he wants my power, my blood, my life...and my virginity. And from the way Jesse sounded there is nothing and no one he wouldn't go through to get all of it.

"What can we do to stop him besides me ripping his throat out" Sarah growled out. I grabbed her handed and squeezed and it seemed to calm her down. We all looked to Jesse but he was staring off into space, his eyes void as he escapes into his mind. I reach down and touch the hand on my waist and I gasp, my eyes going white as I'm pulled into a vision.

_Jesse was leaning over me shirtless as he stared down at me, also shirtless with a sheet covering us from the waist down. I looked into his eyes and for once there was fear in plain sight. I grabbed his hands and laced them together with mine as reassurance._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. I leaned up and lightly kissed him._

_"Yes and not just because of the circumstances, I truly want to be with you" I spoke honestly and he knew it too, my heart didn't skip a beat._

_He nodded and suddenly he was biting down on my neck and thrust his hips against mine and I moaned out his name..._

I came back to my senses and saw everyone staring at me, they knew that I just had a vision. To avoid talking about it with them I grabbed Jesse and ran up to my room. Quickly I slammed it shut and put up a vampire ward that Benny's grandma had created for protection against the bad vampires but in case it kept my friends out. They couldn't get into my room or hear anything that was being said or done.

I turned to Jesse and leaned against the door, staring him down as I did so but he was looking everywhere but at my face so I sighed knowing that I would have to weasel it out of him.

"What aren't you telling me Jesse? We wouldn't have done what we did in my vision if it wasn't related to what's happening now" He sighed and sat down on the bed, motioning for me to join him. I sat down so that our shoulders were touching and linked our hands together.

"Xavier may be the most heartless vampire to ever walk the earth but as one of the first vampires he helped form the council and create the rules that we live by. To him these laws are life itself and he would never break one, even if it would mean gain for himself. There is one rule, the most sacred rule that we could use to our advantage and it involves us"

"How does this involve us?" I questioned.

"Remember when I said that Xavier liked to take mates?" I nodded. "He didn't claim any of them, not even me. And once a vampire claims a mate that's it, you only get one. And he didn't like the idea of being enslaved to someone for eternity as he put it"

"Okay but I still don't see how that helps us" I told him confused. I may be the smarter one but no one knows everything and I am not that much of a vampire expert.

"The most sacred rule that vampires have is that once you claim a mate, human or not, they are off limits to all vampires or other supernatural creatures. They all respect it, in fact that's one of the few things we have in common with werewolves. Anyway the way we use it is that if I claim you as my mate then Xavier won't be able to touch you. And if he tries the council will not hesitate to have him killed, even with the fact that they don't like us very much"

"Well that's comforting" I said sarcastically. He gave me a look and I went silent. And in that silence I thought for a moment and it came to me.

"I got all that but what does it have to do with my vision?" Jesse tense up and I could that this was something that he didn't want to bring up but that he would anyway if it was the only way to save my life.

"In order to claim you I have to...bite you while we..." he couldn't finish but he didn't need to, I had already seen it. To try and take the focus off that because I could see his discomfort I asked a few different questions.

"Will the bite turn me?"

"No, I wouldn't risk it if it would turn you. I almost did that once and Sarah would kill me if I did it again. During the ritual is the only time a vampire bite will not turn a human" I let out a sigh of relief, I would still be human.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done during the ritual?"

"Yes, before I bite you you need to have some of my blood in your body. It completes the bond for when I bite you and that's it"

I stood up and began pacing, this was a lot to take it. For the chance to save my life I would have to give up my... you know and to a vampire, a vampire that I killed no less! And if I don't do this then Xavier could come and do worse things to me. Kill me, bite me, torture me, turn me into his slave like Jesse, he could even claim me himself and I would have no control over my own life anymore, it would be in his hands. He could make me kill everyone I care about: my parents, Jane, Benny, Sarah, even Jesse. I know that the others wouldn't like me doing this but if it's to save my life and theirs we don't really have a choice. But if I am to do this then I must truly want to do it, I can't go into something like this with no feeling at all. That wouldn't be fair to Jesse or myself.

"I'll do it" That startled Jesse. He jumped up and had a look of shock and fear written all over his face.

"I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

"I said I'll do it. I'll let you claim me" He walked over to me, grabbed me by the shoulders and stared me down.

"Ethan this isn't something you should think about lightly. Once this is done it's done, we will be mated for life and the only way out is for one of us to die. So did you really think this through?" He asked and looking into his eyes I knew that he wanted me to be completely sure before we did this, I could tell that he didn't want to force this on me just for everyone else. I grabbed both of his hands on my shoulders and squeezed.

"Yes I did and I'm not just doing this for myself or the others, I'm doing this for us too. I want to be with you Jesse, no matter what" That was all that he needed.

(The scene is about to start)

Jesse leaned forward and captured my lips and I responded eagerly. He moved us back until he hit the bed, turning us around and pushed me down until I was laying down with him hovering over me. Reaching up I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled him back down for another kiss. We laid there kissing for a few minutes until Jesse detached himself to trail kisses down my neck and I gasped when I felt the slight point of his fangs graze my skin. The collar of my shirt was getting in his way so he grabbed my shirt and pulled it off me, staring down at my naked chest. Turning beet red I looked away but he pulled me back so I was staring into his eyes.

"You look great" he whispered, proceeding to kiss down my chest to my jean line. Looking up for permission he umbuttoned and slowly pulled my pants off and chucked them behind him. He was about to take my boxers off when I leaned up and pulled him wiht me. He looked confused until I pulled on the edge of his shirt and together we got it over his head. I leaned forward and kissed him and we made out like this as I unbuttoned and pulled down his pants, and looking down I gasped into his mouth when I saw that he had gone commando.

Quickly I flipped us so he was laying on the bed with me on top. This time I was the one to kiss down his body until I reached his length and honestly it was bigger that I imagined, not that I thought about it before or anything. Anyway since I have never done this before I hesitanted so I had a moment to think, then I knew what I could do. Slowly I licked from the base to the lip and then started to suck lightly on it while I stroked what wasn't in my both. I was worried that I wasn't doing it right but then Jesse moaned and slightly thrusted up into my mouth, causing more of his cock to slide inside my mouth.

"Not bad for a virgin" he groaned out. I hummed around him and got another moan out of him. Deciding to take my chances I took the rest of him in my mouth and surprisingly I didn't gag. He grabbed my head and slowly bobbed my head up and down, gradually picking up speed. It went on like this for a few minutes until Jesse tried to pull me back up when he came. But I kept sucking until I felt him spill his hot seed down my throat which I took all in until he was completely spent.

As soon as I pulled off he flipped us so that I was back on my back and looking up his eyes were burning with heat and before I could even react he had my boxers off and shoved a finger up my hole. It burned a little but as soon as he started moving all I felt was pleasure. I grabbed the sheets under me and I was so engolfed in the feeling I didn't even hear myself moan for more but then I felt another finger enter me and start to spead me wider. Soon enough a third finger joined and I thought I would come right there after he touched my prostate. But instead of coming Jesse pulled out and lined himself up but not before pulling a sheet over us just in case the others did break the door down.

Jesse leaned over me as he stared down at me with a sheet covering us from the waist down. I looked into his eyes and for once there was fear in plain sight. I grabbed his hands and laced them together with mine as reassurance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. I leaned up and lightly kissed him.

"Yes and not just because of the circumstances, I truly want to be with you" I spoke honestly and he knew it too, my heart didn't skip a beat. He nodded and with one quick thrust he was sheethed inside me. We both moaned at how good it felt, the fullness was amazing and all I wanted for him to do was move. He could tell I was getting eager so he started to slowly thrust in and out of my tight hole but it wasn't enough. I told him to go faster and he complied happily. Soon his thrusts became fast and erratic, hitting my prostate everytime causing non stop moans to come out of me. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge.

"Jesse I'm going to come" I told him through all the moans.

"Me too and Ethan, it's time" I nodded and just as we both climaxed Jesse brought down his fangs and bit my neck. He came inside of me and I on both of our chests. He collapsed next to me and after what happened even he needed to catch a breath that he didn't need.

(End of scene)

Once we got our energy back Jesse wiped us both down and put our clothes back on. Walking over to mirror I hanged in my room I pulled my collar down to see the mating mark Jesse had left. It was red but it wasn't bleeding and it looked like it could be covered if I needed to do so, like with school and with my parents since Jesse told me that the mark was permanent because vampires live forever.

As I was admiring my new mark Jesse came and wrapped him arms around me. I leaned back into, quite happy that everything right now was okay.

"Looks like I'm officially yours" I told him as I leaned back and kissed his cheek.

"I'm yours too Ethan, don't forget that" He told me, I nodded.

We were so wrapped up in eachother that we didn't notice how silent the house was, or that someone was waiting for us.


	12. Dead or the Undead

My Babysitter's a Vampire

Ethan/Jesse

Title: Blood Bond

Summary: When Jesse bites Ethan at the end of ReVamped, they both feel a strange connection to eachother. Warning! Slash! If you don't like it, then you shouldn't even be reading this fanfiction.

Author's Note: I know that Jesse is OOC but the point of fanfiction is being able to change anything that want to from the real story into something else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: Dead or the Undead

Ethan's Pov

Jesse and I were enjoying time being wrapped in eachothers arms as we laid on the bed we just made love in when Jesse sprang up, ran over to the door and put his ear to it.

"What's wrong Jesse?"

"I don't hear anything downstairs. No heart beats, voices or breathing. It's like the house is empty" Jesse told me.

"But the others should still be here. I know they wouldn't leave without an explanation as to why I dragged you upstairs and vampire proofed the room so they couldn't get it" I explained. But as I stopped to listen I heard that he was right. There was no loud voices, no banging on the door to let them in, no voices from the tv as they wait for us, there was nothing.

Jesse made a move to leave but I stopped him and pulled him back, he just looked at me confused.

"Let me look" I asked but he shook his head.

"Ethan someone could be down there and I have the better chance of winning a fight" He told me. We both knew that this was true but I never said I was leaving the room.

"Who said I was going down there?" He looked at me confused.

"My powers have been growing, I can do more than just have visions now. Grandma Weir has been helping me and now I think is a good to test my training" He nodded and I took that as my green light. Closing my eyes I took in a breath and felt my powers bubbling inside of me. I opened my eyes and they were pure white but what I saw wasn't complete light, it was the hallway outside of my room, like I was on the other side of the door. My powers now allowed me to see beyond my line of sight, I've never had to use this power until now.

Slowly like I was walking I moved forward and down the stairs. Looking to the kitchen I saw nothing so I turned to the livingroom and I saw something I never wanted to see. Xavier was standing alone in the middle of the room, looking out to the windows, smiling at himself. Looking over there myself my eyes widened when I saw them all fighting a hoard of vampires and things weren't looking good, Jesse and I needed to get out there and help them.

With a gasp I was back in my body with Jesse looming over me concerned, he obviously noticed the scared look on my face.

"It's Xavier, he's here" I told him, fear laced in with my voice.

"Your powers have grown Ethan, I could feel your presense down here. Now you and Jesse come down or your friends will get hurt" a voice called up to us, it was him. We made sure the mark was covered before we made our way downstairs, Jesse's arm wrapped firmly around my waist and mine around his. When we reached the living room we were now face to face with our personal devil.

"So glad you could join me. I hope I'm not interrupting" He said with mock guilt.

"You've been interrupting even since I met you" Jesse growled out fangs clenched.

"Threaten me all you want but we both know you can't stop me" Xavier claimed revealing his fangs. Reading Jesse I knew that Xavier was right, both of them believed that Jesse didn't stand a chance, but maybe I do.

"What if we already did?" I exclaimed. Xavier looked at me mixed with shock and curiousity and utttered a small chuckle that told me he didn't believe it for a second.

"Really my young seer? Tell me how you prevented me from taking you away right here and now"

"This" I pulled the collar of my shirt aside and revealed Jesse's claiming mark. Both of us wore a smirk of confidence while Xavier stared at the bite in horror.

"That's right Xavier Ethan is officially mine, so unless you want to be staked by the council and on the hit list of every supernatural creature around I suggest you go find a nice coffin to rot in for the next million years" Jesse really threatened him this time and to make this worse for Xavier he leaned over and kissed the mark and I leaned into his touch. But when I looked him dead in the eye he wasn't horrified anymore, in fact I could almost see the cogs moving inside his head and a lightbulb pop up like this was a cartoon.

"Very well then I am a man of honor I will not harm your mate Jesse...but that doesn't mean I can't do something like this" Suddenly he was on me and had shoved Jesse across the room. Grabbing my head with both hands I was forced to stare into his eyes and it felt like I was falling out of myself, like I was being pushed to the back of my own mind.

Then there was nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jesse's Pov

Gathering myself up from where Xavier had tossed me like a rag doll I stood and was about to make my move at him when I saw something that made my bones chill. Xavier was putting a glamour over Ethan, turning him into his own puppet. And sadly for me that wasn't considered harming to a mate according to the council so long as he didn't force Ethan to do anything to him.

He pulled away and Ethan was now stand there with a glazed look in his eyes, waiting for orders from his master. I moved to attack but Xavier told Ethan to defend him and soon he was coming at me, I couldn't hurt him so I just used my strength to push him back.

"Poor Jesse, forced to watch his own mate be used against him. I really hate to do this but if I can't have the precious seer then you can't either" Reaching into his robes he pulled out his ceremonial knife that he used back in the day to kill those who defyed him or refused to join him. He walked over to Ethan and handed him the knife and all that was going through my mind was that he was going to force Ethan to kill me so that he could claim Ethan for himself. Ethan would be so heartbroken if that happened, even more so when he came out of his suggestive state to see my blood on his hands. But what he had planned was so much worse.

"Kill yourself" He told Ethan.

"No!" I screamed as without hesitantion Ethan shoved the dagger into his own heart. He staggered back with the dagger still embedded into him and I saw the veil lift from his eyes. He stared down at the weapon sticking out of his chest and then collapsed. I tried to run over but Xavier grabbed me in a vice grip that I couldn't fight. He moved us over so we were standing infront of him and forced me my head down to stare at his fading form. He breathing was ragged and his blood was staining the floor, and I was helpless. For the first time in decades I felt myself crying. Xavier leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him very soon"

A crash was heard behind us and we turned to see that the others had broken through. They saw the scene infront of them and wasted no time in coming at us. Xavier threw me at them but Erica caught me with ease and together we all advanced but like I already knew he was faster and stronger than us.

"Escantos mortho eldias gargantos deltora!" (This spell is complete gibberish, it has no meaning at all) Benny yelled out. A beam of yellow light shot at Xavier who was about to take down Sarah until he was sit and frozen in place, he was paralyzed. Sarah pulled out a stake and was ready to strike but I grabbed her arm.

"If anyone should get to kill him it's me" She understood and nodded. She offered me the stake but I wanted to do this with my bare hands. I walked over, stared into his unmoving eyes...and ripped his head right off.

Dropping it on the ground I ran over and knelt down next to Ethan who was still bleeding out and his skin was growing pale and cold. He turned towards and reached out his hand which I grabbed eagerly and squeezed. I pulled the dagger out and threw it at Xavier's body which turned to dust as soon as they collided. More blood started to leave his body and pool around us and the other vampires were starting to get antsy.

"You have to bite him Jesse" I looked over at him in shock, then I looked at all the others and they seemed to agree but I still wasn't quite sure.

"It's okay Jesse" a weak Ethan called out.

"Ethan you'll die if I do" I told him.

"I'm dead either way Jesse, this way I'll get to be with you and all my friends. I may be undead but it's better than being dead" He told me.

I had to do it now because Ethan was struggling to stay awake. So I leaned down and bite down over the claiming mark. I made sure not to stay hooked for too long, he lost too much blood already and I don't want to accidently drain him.

By the time I was done he was unconscious but I knew that he wasn't gone because he was already starting to heal, the bleeding had stopped.

Ethan may not be alive anymore but at least we still have him.


End file.
